


joint idiocy

by tamarinnneee (satsukiii)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hallucinations, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukiii/pseuds/tamarinnneee
Summary: banri toyed around the roll, spinning it between his fingers as he spoke, "okay, listenㅡi do all the work, all you gotta do is take it, got it?"
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	joint idiocy

**Author's Note:**

> first a3 fic and it had to be banju ofc aight i hope yall enjoy it as much as i did 👉👈

this is not how juza imagined his first time to be: when he was younger he liked to think of sitting in a dim-lit room by himself, getting high during the summer heat. but this was something else. he did imagine it to happen in his own room yes, but not exactly sharing with someone else.

juza had nothing else better to do than just stare at banri clearly occupied by rolling a joint. he observed how the boy's soft strands splay onto his face the more he tilted his head out of complete focus. his fingers looked so delicate as if they weren't the same ones that socked him a year ago. banri treated that roll of pot as if some work of art that he was afraid of breaking, it was amazing how a punk like him can be gentle over the wrong things.

"hyodo, here." banri turns to him, handing over the joint with such care over it.

juza was stunned, he has never seen weed before. like in person, he always thought it was only some fantasy in movies that he could never experience.

"damn it hyodo don't just stare at the fuckin' thingㅡ"

"quit rushing me." despite his words, juza hastily takes the roll and brings it onto his lips.

this is where he fucks up, hard. 

the moment he attempts to inhale, juza felt like his life flashed before his eyes, in a really bad way. he may have inhaled a little bit too muchㅡ _okay maybe too much_. his chest began to hurt as he coughs violently, his throat was starting to acheㅡ he fucked up real good, god was he stupidㅡ 

"jesus fucking christ juza!" banri was freaking out, what the fuck is happening to juza. one moment he was smoking, the next he was choking to death.

in a whim, he grabs juza by the shoulders, lifting him up from the floor to have the boy lean against the wall for support.

"i'm okay, i'm okayㅡ" juza manages to sljp between his coughing.

"you fucking idiot," banri replies to him, relieved that he's actually not dead. he'd actually be liable for this if juza had passed out, even giving him pot. izumi would kill him. he can't even begin to picture how sakyo would sentence him to his own execution. in other words, if juza died, he would've died along with him.

with the amount of stress juza has given him the past five minutes, banri just had to take a smoke for himself. juza was such a big dork, what can he even do with him? objectively speaking, he can do a lot of things with juza hyodo. he could kick him out right now before the boy could ruin his session. these bad boys were worth all of his shares in the production and his allowance combined, he can't let juza waste all of it. but in the end, he realized this could be some good blackmail material if he continues to ride along with juza.

banri lets out a deep exasperated sigh, "you shoulda' told me you can't smoke,"

juza had no decent retort for that. it _was_ stupid. but he can't possibly tell him that he did it because he wanted to be cool in front of him, that's even more stupid.

"c'mere,"

"whatㅡ"

banri toyed around the roll, spinning it between his fingers as he spoke, "okay, listenㅡi do all the work, all you gotta do is take it, got it?"

juza silently nods, kind of afraid to speak anh further because he might ruin more chances today. with that, banri places the joint between his lips and inhales deeply. juza found it cute at how banri's cheeks puffed out with the amount of smoke he had inside his mouth.

before his thoughts could even begin to fly away into his own fantasies, heat spreads across his cheeks when he finds banri's face dangerously close to his. god knows how much the boy was trying to keep his cool at the way his roommate's breath was practically blowing against his lips. juza sworn he's about to lose his shit any time soon as banri reaches out to grab him by his shirt.

he was being pulled closer, so close that their noses were touchingㅡ _was it supposed to be this close?_ his heart thumped against his chest, he could hear every beat, it was loud and fastㅡ at this point, he doesn't know where he'd focus, was it going to be banri's lips, his smellㅡ

finally, juza decided to just squeeze his eyes closed.

a distinctive pinch to his arm was his signal to inhale, so that's what he does.

_oh shit._ that was the most peace he's had in long time. despite how tense he was a moment ago, suddenly juza felt his body relax, loosening up at the way banri soothingly stroked his hair,

"that feels nice," a small satisfied smile tugs onto his lips, "i told you we weren't enemies."

"you're one light-weight, christ." banri sighs to himself, dropping his hand from the top of the other boy's head.

"i would touch you with a ten-foot pole..." juza blurts out, rolling to his side.

"i can't believe you're even in mankai." banri shook his head amusedly.

quick on his feet, juza rose up from the floor, slumping down as he leaned against him, his entire weight pressing down onto banri, "luciano, luciano, luciano..."

juza's sharp eyes were hazy and clouded, he looked entirely different from the angsty boy he sees during the day. it was a sight, them it was too late when banri realized his hand was already stroking the boy's cheek. juza just stared at him softly, as if he was the only thing he could see right now. it was endearing, if only he wasn't high.

"lansky, we gotta go. boss is looking for us." banri rode along with him this time, figured out that it would be a fun experience. also to ignore the fact that hyodo was turning him on so much, and he didn't need to know about it.

"kamebun.. i've been looking for you,"

"christ, even when hallucinating he's thinking about sweets."

juza throws his arms over him, clinging onto his neck. then in a split secondㅡ juza's face was nudging his neck with the tip of his nose, which banri felt ticklish, "what are you doing, hyodo?"

in order to keep himself sane, amidst being high, banri had two choices:

a. push the poor boy away and possibly regain his composure.

b. bite the fish by the hook and suffer later.

banri settsu was a man full of self-reassurance, therefore he decides to push him away. as soon as his hands land onto hyodo's shoulders, he felt a sharp sting of pain onto his neck.

"fuckㅡ" he winces, breathing heavily at the realization that juza fucking hyodo just bit at his neck.

"hyodo, i swear you will be the end of me at the worse way possible." banri finally pushes the boy to the wall so he could calm himself down before he does something he'd regret later.

the kid was persistent, juza may be high but he knew what he wanted. his strength was enough to pull banri over and causes the boy to trap him between his arms. juza, being light-headed and too high to give a shit about anything, doesn't hesitate to palm banri's dick over his pants. it was nice, really hard, probably the best dick he's ever gonna grope. the way juza had an expressionless face despite his hands practically fondling with his roommate's dick was enough to set off banri with a groan. there was only so much a sexually active 17-year old like banri could take.

"hyodo," banri warns him with a sharp tone. 

that's all he was able to say at the moment as juza took him in for a kiss, both hands cupping banri's cheeks as he responds. was banri skilled, he probably has done this dozens of times, but not with him. this is the first kiss they've ever shared since they made up and it felt ethereal, the heat long boiling up inside of them finally shared with one another. banri can't even recall how long he's dreamt of juza's lips on hisㅡ he didn't care how unskilled the boy was, what mattered to him is that he was kissing juza hyodo.

it wasn't long before they're both scattered on the floor, tumbling over each other as juza kept on pulling settsu towards him, he wanted him as close as possible.

"you're not my kamebun..." he mumbles under his breath, 

"yeah, definitely not." banri hummed, placing small feather light kisses along the other boy's jaw.

"how long was i-"

"doesn't matter."

banri interrupted him with a stronger kiss that made juza swoon under him. it was a good thing they were laying down because juza mostly lost feeling on his legs right now.

"god," banri halts his actions, pressing his forehead on juza's cheekbone, "things i wanna do to you,"

"what's stopping you then?" juza frowns, propping down on his elbows.

"nothing, actually. i was just thinking of which i wanna do first." banri says so casually, pulling his shirt over his head in the process.

banri was lean, ab lines visible but not as prominent as omi's, but his biceps made up for the lacking. no wonder he punches real good. he surprisingly looks like your average high school boy, juza thought to himself. banri notices how juza was staring at him, so he diverts his attention, "alright your turn."

juza was a bit hesitant. this was definitely not the first time they've stripped in front of each other, but in this context, "i..."

banri rolled his eyes. _this fuckin' virgin._ he reaches for the stick that was sitting by the table, lit it up once again and took a full hit. juza was caught by surprise when banri grabbed him by his hair and shoved his lips onto his. 

he barely had any time to respond, too many things were happening all at once. hands were slid under his shirt, banri's cold fingers found it's way to his nipples ㅡ which hit juza in a way that he swore he almost pushed banri away in shock. he never had anyone touch him this way before.

juza was left with nothing else to do but let out small moans as it was banri's turn to grope his crotch.

"got lube?" banri asks as he pulled the other's dick out of his tight boxers. his voice sounded a little bit muffled from the way he was speaking while biting the joint between his teeth. 

juza found that particularly hot about the boy straddling him right now. banri was always so effortlessly cool, always standing on both of his feet. he was practically perfect, he didn't have trouble in doing anything because he was always good at everything, what more can he ask for?

"don't have any." juza simply shrugs, trying to keep his calm. but his body was just not cooperating with him, he was heating up, blush spreading across his cheeks. and here he thought, pot was supposed to keep him calm, not wind him up.

"you gotta be shittin' me, we've come this far and now...".banri complains, mumbling the last part that juza barely heard him. undoing his belt in complete contrary to his words, he stroked his length a few times before saying,

"well? this dick ain't gonna suck itself. open your mouth hyodo."

the boy didn't need to be to told twice, he lowers himself down to level at banri's crotch. 

"open wide," banri snickers playfully, but he was interrupted by his own whimper.

juza had max exp when it came to fist fights, but absolutely zero experience in intimate stuff. if that was the case, then why was he so good at this? the insides of his mouth were intoxicatingly warm but it wasn't just what completely threw the other off.

juza might not be aware of this yet, but he was highly submissive. through out this whole act of theirs so far, juza obeyed everything banri has told him to do, thus the dick in his mouth. then the realization kicked inㅡ banri noticed how the boy moans around his shaft whenever he pulled his hair with a particular amount of force. _oh._ banri felt his dick twitch at the thought.

"you kinky fucking bastard," banri grunts, biting his lip as juza remained unbothered by his snarky comment and continued licking along the slit.

as much as he wanted to thrust into the boy's mouth, banri was well-aware that juza had terrible gag-reflex, plus they have morning rehearsals tomorrow, so he decided that it wasn't the best thing to do.

it wasn't long until banri felt the heat pit down his stomach, causing him to pull hard into the other's dark hair, "shit...keep going, keep goingㅡ"

"fuckㅡ"

there it was. the strong wave of pleasure that washed over his whole body, spurting out in thick ropes inside juza's mouth, which the boy obediently swallows.

"fuck." banri curses once again, firm and less frantic this time. was it the weed? fuck, he swears it was the best orgasm he had yet. who was he kidding, it's totally because of juza and his obedient mouth.

the moment he stares into juza, he finds him with spit all over his face. panting deeply, sweat beading on his forehead. a sense of pride fills his chest, he has reduced juza hyodo into a sexually frustrated mess, he won this one.

"i'll go wash up," juza starts, beginning to stand up.

banri frowns at his statement, staring at the prominent boner on his boxers. _he's gonna whatㅡ? leaving his dick hard like that?? unbelievable_. displeased, banri pulls him by his arm and plops him down on the bed, "you're not going anywhere unless i tell you so."

"....okay." juza nods, squirming in attempt to make himself comfortable despite the nasty glare banri was giving him right now.

in a quick motion, his dick was swiped out of his boxers. it was still hard and it twitches at the slightest contact. which even infuriated banri even more, _he was gonna leave like this? fucking idiot._

"hyodo, you're so fucking stupid."

"can you not lecture me while you got your hand on my dick?"

banri rolls his eyes at him, before starting to move his hand at a pace that he'd normally do on himself. the boy lets out a shaky breath at the contact, bringing his palm onto his eyes as he moans softly. juza can't have himself to look at banri right now, he was conscious about making noises, specially he's in front of someone; he only realized now that he was moaning, so he tries to lower his voice down.

banri being the competitive asshole he is, he starts jerking the other off faster, enough for the boy to let out a surprised whimper. juza has endured long enough. he's seriously at his limit, and he had to tell banri about it or else he will get called stupid again or whatever.

"i..i'm gon' come..." he manages to blurt out, throwing his head back to the pillow.

" hah? i can't hear you." banri snickers, pressing his thumb into the slit of his dick, spreading out the precum resting on the tip.

juza paid no mind into banri's comment, as he began to drown into his orgasm. his vision turned white, both of his legs quivering as he groans out, thick ropes of cum stain his white shirt at each sound he made.

banri remained unfazed though, unimpressed even. he wanted to hear him more, juza was a man of a few words and only spoke if he was being pulled into a fight. other than that he only mumbles out a few sentences. banri wanted more of him, his moans his whimpers ㅡ 

"fuck, don't do that..." juza cusses out, chests heaving deeply as he spoke. he just came, and now banri was being stubborn, he can't possibly come again at this stateㅡ

"i do whatever i want," banri snaps at him.

his hand was moving slow but juza felt every single one of it. the boy was very sensitive from his release, now he feels like he was going to have at it again. juza weakly places his hand on top of banri's, trying to get him to stop but it was just swatted away.

"i'm gonna' come, banriㅡ" he moans out, head tilting to nuzzle his cheek onto the soft surface of the pillow beside it.

"do it for me."

banri's words were what set him off to release. the wave of pleasure took over him once again. banri held him through it, he lets out a loud whimper, gasping when he feels a few spurts of cum spray onto his bare skin.

juza was stunned as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, eyes barely open but they were looking at banri. that was the first time he's ever come twice and it was great, even better because he was with banri. he feels so light-headed, though his body almost feels numb.

banri grabs some tissue at the side table, cleaning up the mess on juza's stomach and his hand, "hyodo you alright?"

_nevermind._ juza passed out, snoring lightly and banri felt his heart soften at the sight more than he was willingly to admit. he tucks him into the sheets, pulling the covers up to his chest.

"idiot." banri mumbles out, but his tone soft and endearing as he stroked the other's face. juza looked pretty when he was asleep, with his face relaxed; his usual sharp eyes looked gentle when he closed them, his lips slightly parted.

banri was unsure of what will happen next after this, but he couldn't care less. everything was in super ultra easy mode afterall, he will figure this out tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> ohmygod u finished it ily uhuhu 
> 
> twt: chigasucci


End file.
